House of DeWitt
The House of DeWitt is an old Gilnean Knightly House from the Northern Headlands. The family all identify themselves as ‘lions’, as that is their sigil, and have long been sworn to the service of the Grayblade family, ever since the nation’s founding. The House’s founder, Byron the Bold, was a lieutenant under Aderic, and took orders from Tybalt the Gray. Since that service, the two Houses have been close. Even while Grayblade was a minor House, DeWitt’s Head would guard the Head of Grayblade, while the other knights dispersed themselves in the Ashen Coast, making their name well known throughout the nation. The family have had a streak of dominant traits that show themselves in every promising DeWitt heir. These include: black hair, grey eyes, and a lean, but muscular physique. This historic family has also developed their own style of fighting. Every knight of the House is taught to be versatile, not only in armor, but in skill and weaponry. This was built after a model of desperation. Their general body type is slim, but athletic enough to tote around plate armor. The build is for stamina and agility, rather than brute strength; their strategy, more often than not, is to use cunning and stamina to outlast their enemies, until the target is weak enough so they can strike a fatal blow to win. They can also turn anything into a weapon, so if left disarmed, they are not without their claws. Armor for the DeWitts has been varied. Most prefer plate, but all of them can be just as useful in lighter leather or mail armor. Because of the body type, they can lumber, or barely get by with the weight of plate. Put them in leathers, and they become quicker cats than their sigil would suggest. Less-than-honorable methods have been deployed by the family in order to win. They commonly carry knives, daggers, guns, and poisons around. All this is done discreetly. The Lions of DeWitt have never revealed their secrets to outsiders, and when married into the family, they take an oath of secrecy as well. If word does get out, the whistle-blower, and those that heard find themselves six feet under in a matter of time. In one instance, a DeWitt agreed to a duel to the death he knew he could not win, but did not want to turn down. His adversary was a much larger, stronger man. In order to win, the Lion poisoned his enemy just a few short days before to weaken him, and won the duel, making the accident look like food poisoning by a bad cook. Family comes above all to them, collectively referring themselves as a Pride, much like their sigil. They take kinship very seriously. Suitors have been chased out of the tower simply because one member of the family disliked them. They stick together when possible. Ironically, much of the family is displaced and wandering the corners of the world. Weakness is also not tolerated in the family. If an infant is born weak, they are not allowed to carry the family name, even if they are true born, until they’ve proven themselves to be strong. Once they do, they are allowed to bear the sigil, colors, and name. Bastards are always frowned upon. No DeWitt has ever admitted to siring or birthing a bastard, and they consider all bastards products of weak parents with weak morals. Traditions, Teachings, and Practices Unlike many noble families in Gilneas, women and men are looked at as equals. The base of a judgement lies within whether the individual can do their job or not. Women in the family are known to be exceptionally fierce towards outsiders to establish that they will exert their equal status over anyone, even if the practice is not found in other families. When the title of Head of the House falls upon a woman, they opt to take a consort and bear children who carry the DeWitt name, or having two children or more, carrying either the DeWitt or the consort's name. This has been found to cause many problems throughout the family line. Though there is equality, boys are still preferred to be named heirs. The Head of the House does not always establish his first born son as heir, depending on the strength of the child. He usually has two children and then waits until they are able to hold a sword to name them heir. This is to ensure that the House's leadership is going to a strong, deserving individual. This has boasted a sense of friendly competition within the family as a whole. Whatever child is picked, most the House will agree or disagree with the choice. Sexuality is another oddity within the family. While the family looks down on bastards, it holds no qualms with non-reproductive sexual practices. The usual belief is either: find a way to prevent conception, or do not participate in the act at all. The family is clever and has developed its own ways of preventing unintentional children. While heterosexual marriages always eventually occur, bisexuality is a common trend in the family, though it is not for everyone. Current DeWitt Members: Lord Tybalt DeWitt (Reanimated, Former Head, Eldest) Unknown Brother (WIP), Unknown Brother (WIP) Lady Fleur DeWitt (Alive, Current Head), Unknown Half-Brother (Alive, WIP), Several Cousins (Alive) DeWitt DeWitt Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast